fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Cassandra Rhode
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Louis Carrolson was a wealthy elf, son of a famous Noble family. Despite his upbringing, he didn't go into the Noble business, or any line of work at all. Instead, he spent his time having fun at parties and causing trouble, with a different girlfriend every night and sometimes multiple at a time. Louis went in his emotional swings for sure, and was very unpredictable. So it was surprising when he decided to settle down with Cleopatra Rhode, a nice girl he had met at a party once. Surely enough that after a year they were already in fights. But Cleopatra's baby girl was to be born, which was to rouse even more fights and debates among the household. When Cassandra was born a December afternoon, it was one of the last days she saw her mother, who promptly left, leaving Louis to care for her. The last thing Cleopatra arranged was for Cassandra to have Rhode as a last name, so she wasn't disgraced by the last name of Carrolson. Louis didn't know a thing about raising a child. He had so many different personalities, and acted so differently depending on his mood, which could change so easily. You could imagine that with a baby having an irritable guy isn't a great idea. Sometimes he was a wonderful father, sometimes he wasn't great at caring for her. Cassandra learned to be independent this way, from a young age. She developed a sense that if she needed something, she needed to get it herself. Cassandra was always an intelligent and mindful kid, normally a bit more wise than others. She was never particularly out of control like the other kids. She understood things a lot of kids didn't, like sharing. '' Cassandra manifested as an Empath, an ability Louis's father had had. Cassandra loved the talent, because she could tell how people were feeling, and help them with their emotions. Cassandra did fine at school. Never exceptional, never bad. Simply intermediate and fine. Cassandra had to do much soul searching after Foxfire, to try and discover what she wanted to do in life. She went on a tour of the world for a few years, looking. Until she finally ended up at Foxfire as the Guidance Counselor. She's been working there for almost four years now, at the age of around 30. She's happy in her position, and hopes to stay there for a long time. 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long.' Cassandra is kind if nothing else. She's always on the bright side and trying to comfort people, which is probably how she ended up as a Guidance Counselor. Cassandra always does what's right, no matter what. She's funny and caring, always trying to cheer people up. Prejudice is something she never holds against anybody, and tries her best not to judge. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Gal Gadot. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's thoughtful and all around a great peoples person. She's confident, but doesn't have an ego too large, though sometimes she may make a cocky remark or two. Sometimes she can be naive and perhaps a doormat, and can be taken advantage of. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved